


up and at 'em

by Satine86



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Sara likes mornings. Liam does not. Sara plans to change his mind.





	up and at 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a meme I did on tumblr to get back in the swing of things. Prompt was: "Small kisses littered across the other’s face."

Sara never really thought of herself as a ‘morning person,’ certainly Scott had always disagreed. But she figured those types of things didn’t matter so much aboard a ship. In space there wasn’t a sun progressing across the sky to alert you to the time of day, there was just the ship’s clock and your own internal clock to guide you.

It was all relative. Mostly.

Liam was not a morning person. Sara had learned that slowly while unraveling all the facts that made Liam… Liam. He often stayed up too late, engrossed in whatever project had taken his fancy, and would rise late. It was as much a fact about him as his love for vids… and her. 

They were opposites in that regard. Not usually a problem, except the times Sara found herself awake while he slept.

Like today. She had awoken in what passed for early morning aboard the Tempest, while he snored softly on the pillow next to hers, his arm a comfortable weight across her stomach. She spent a good while watching him, studying the way his lashes fanned against his cheeks, and the new stubble that covered his jaw. 

It was lovely, in the quiet early hours, to lie with him. 

Only there were things to do and new places to see and Sara couldn’t lie around forever. However tempting the thought may be. She rolled onto her side to face him, not caring if she jostled him. Although Liam didn’t stir. 

Sara pursed her lips in thought. Carefully, so as not to startle him awake, she lifted her hand and prodded his cheek with one finger. He snuffled in his sleep, face souring, as he proceeded to scoot himself closer and bury his face against her neck. His breath huffed against her chest, warm and tickling.

“You’re awake,” she said. 

“No‘m not,” was the mumbled reply. 

“So you talk in your sleep now? Good to know, I think I’ll kick you back to the bunks. You can annoy Suvi with your babbling.” 

“Hey now.” He lifted his head, eyes still heavy with sleep. “That’s just rude.” 

Sara smiled. “So you are awake.”

“Against my better judgement, yes.” He lowered his head back down to his pillow and sighed as he shut his eyes, arm tightening around her waist. 

“What if I make it worth your while?” she asked with a sing-song voice, propping herself up on her elbow. 

One bleary brown eye blinked open, full of doubt. “I don’t know, it would take a lot to make up for the fact it’s 0600.”

“How do you know what time it is?”

“Just a guess. But my point stands.”

“I see. Good thing I have a plan.” Sara bent her head close to his and laid a kiss against his cheek. Feather light, her lips barely brushed his skin before she kissed his jaw, and forehead, and then his cheek again. 

She peppered kisses across his face, and somewhere along the line his incredulous amusement turned into real laughter. At that point she felt his arm snake around her waist to pull her flush against him, his other hand going to cup her jaw in order to still her. Sara waited for the space of a heartbeat before his lips found hers in a languid kiss. 

“What do you think of my plan so far?” Sara asked once they pulled away for air. 

“I’m warming up to it. Is there a second phase?” 

“Use your imagination.” 

A slow smile spread across his face. “I have a very vivid imagination, you know.” 

“I’m aware. So you better just show me.” She framed his face with both hands and kissed him again, her mouth slanting over his. 

“Sara?” Liam mumbled into the kiss.

“Yeah?” 

“Maybe mornings aren’t all bad.” 

She grinned against his mouth, and curved her leg around his hips. “I knew my plan would work.”


End file.
